User blog:CEDJunior/Natalya's H(e)art Needs to Become Dark
If there is one WWE Diva who is in desperate need of a heel turn, it has to be Natalya. The Queen of Harts has had two stints as a villainess in her WWE career, but her evil side has remained dormant since the fall of 2012. I have been wanting a heel turn for Natalya for several months now, and that is mainly because she is absolutely not believable as a face. I am a huge fan of Natalya, but the more I see her as a face, the less believable she is, and the more upset I get that WWE just flat out doesn't get it. Natalya started out as a villainess in the spring of 2008 and immediately formed an alliance with Victoria. I remember loving Natalya within the first time I saw her on SmackDown. I and everyone else knew her at that time simply as Nattie Neidhart, but her name was modified to Natalya to fit her heel character. Another thing I loved about her gimmick at that time was that Natalya ended her promos with an evil laugh, and I have to say, there's something alluring about a woman's evil laughter. Natalya carried herself like a true heel in her first stint; entering the ring with her nose in the air, possessing that cocky stride in her walk, you name it. I was very elated when Natalya turned heel and attacked AJ Lee on August 5, 2011, but sadly, her second run as a villainess wouldn't have the spark that her first one did. Of course, Natalya's attack on AJ was a show of solidarity to the evil Beth Phoenix, who attacked Kelly Kelly four days prior on Raw. The two came together to form The Divas of Doom, but that gimmick was way more about Beth than Natalya. While Beth got the spotlight and became Divas Champion, the villainous Natalya was relegated to losing several singles matches to various Divas, and was even saddled with a terrible "flatulence" gimmick. However, one thing I did love about Natalya's second heel stint was that she started wearing what appeared to be a cape to her matches. The reasoning behind her newest addition to her apparel was simple: Natalya is the Queen of Harts, and she had to look like a true queen, which she did. She still wears different capes to the ring in her current babyface role, but that little attribute is among the list of reasons why I want her to turn heel. Months ago, I wanted Natalya to become The Authority's hand-picked Diva in what would be a rare double swerve that would have also seen AJ turn face. I knew good and well that wouldn't happen, but what I saw on Main Event last month made me want a Natalya heel turn even more. It was AJ vs Natalya for the Divas Championship, and as the photo from the episode shows, Natalya was really giving it to AJ with her submission hold. In fact, Natalya's facial expression suggests that she's really enjoying unleashing some pain towards AJ, giving a very demonic smile on her beautiful face. Even when Natalya's good, she's evil, and the photo is evidence of that. Not only do I want a heel turn for Natalya, I want her to be the exact type of villainess that I just described: an evil woman who wants nothing more than to destroy the other Divas and get some twisted pleasure out of it. The role could also see her shed her role as the "den mother" of the Total Divas and become an arrogant Diva who thinks that her seniority and her bloodline makes her better than the rest of the Divas. With Paige currently reigning as the Divas Champion, I would think that Natalya would be a little jealous of her success. She had several shots at AJ and was unsuccessful every time, yet Paige (in Nattie's mind) waltzes in after WrestleMania XXX and wins the Divas Championship? As I said in my last blog, Paige should go through Tamina next Sunday, and after that happens, the evil Natalya needs to come out of the blue and attack Paige to start a title feud between the two Divas. A feud between Paige and Heel Natalya, if done correctly, should be the pure definition of epic! Hopefully, if this happens, it will lead to Nattie becoming Divas Champion again! Category:Blog posts